Sailor Galaxia
Sailor Galaxia is well known amongst the Galaxy for wrecking havoc and ruining worlds in her quest to obtain the strongest Senshi Crystal. She is the most powerful Sailor Senshi in the galaxy and the ruler of Shadow Galactica. She is known as the Soldier of Solitude and Destruction. Profile Appearance In her civilian form, Galaxia has long, wavy, flowing hair which is golden orange and gradates into a bright red. She wears a soft lime green dress that reaches down to her feet. As a Sailor Senshi, her uniform is not the same as the other Sailor Senshi. Her Sailor Fuku is pure gold with a gold head dress, similar to a Russian kokoshnik. She wears orange lipstick and light purple eyeshadow and has red eyes. Biography Sailor Galaxia was born on a planet she referred to as "trash" and lived alone and miserable for an unknown amount of time before discovering that she had the power of a Sailor Senshi. She deemed her world not good enough and so started on a quest to find a place she deemed worthy. While wandering the universe in search of purpose, she became aware of the existence of a place where all the stars were born. One day, she was stopped by an incarnation of Chaos whom looked like Wiseman and mentioned this specific place, and he told her that the birthplace of the stars, the center of the galaxy, was the Sagittarius Zero Star. Her beginning objective was to find more power, and to do so, she collected all the Sailor Crystals she could find. She formed her base of operations at the Galaxy Cauldron, the birthplace of the stars, and built an empire that she called Shadow Galactica, with her power centered at her castle, Galaxia Palace. As she sought out Sailor Crystals, she gained followers along the way to whom she promised power in return for their service and death to all who refused to join her. Some of those followers killed the Senshi of their home planets and stole their Sailor Crystals under Galaxia's order, and in turn they used that power to became the Sailor Animamates. During the reign of attacks by the possessed Sailor Galaxia, many of those doomed worlds fled to safety of Alpha Centauri which eventually became known as the Silver Regency. When Galaxia attacked the Silver Regency she as well as her Sailor Animamates were soundly defeated and broken on the field of battle by Lord Enma, child of the House of Pluto and the House of Kuramitsu. However due to his connection to Pluto Enma was forced to let them escape as Galaxia’s ultimate defeat was for the reborn Princess Serenity. Galaxia knew, however, that Chaos was only helping her in order to have her do his dirty work. She was not powerful enough to defeat Chaos alone, and as a result she planned to use the strongest Senshi crystal, the Silver Crystal to defeat Chaos. Galaxia came to the Solar System and captured the Sailor Crystals of the Solar System Senshi, effectively killing them, while also finding other ways to torment Sailor Moon whom she believed was the reason war and evil existed, and thus why in her mind Sailor Moon, Chaos and the crystal needed to be destroyed. She then recreated the Senshi's bodies, as well as that of Prince Endymion, as her vessels and ordered them to fight Sailor Moon to cause her pain. If Sailor Moon were to succumb to anger and despair, Chaos could take control of her; their two opposing powers would cause both beings to self-destruct, leaving Sailor Galaxia as the strongest Sailor Senshi. To this end, she threw the Solar System Senshi's Sailor Crystals into the Galaxy Cauldron, melting them into nothingness, and made Endymion kiss her boots before she threw him in as well. His death effectively caused the disappearance of Sailor Chibi Moon, who had arrived from the future to aid her mother. Sailor Moon's grief infused Chaos with power, but Chaos used that power not to strike Sailor Moon down, but against Galaxia herself, hurling her over the precipice toward the Cauldron. Sailor Moon saved Galaxia and protected her from Chaos' darkness with her own shining light, and when faced with Sailor Moon's purity, hope and love, Galaxia lost her will to fight. Her bracelets then shattered, killing her, her final thoughts being that Sailor Moon is the universe's brightest star, whose power was never hers to have and that she finally learned what it meant to be gifted with her own Senshi Crystal.. To be a Sailor Senshi. Category:No Need for Destiny